Something on the Tracks
This story actually happened to me a few years back. It was probably one of the most terrifying day in my life. It was snowing outside and the clouds were a thick grey. School had just got out and my friend Evan and I decided to head over to the local library to do a bit of studying for our Finals. We probably spent a few hours there just goofing off but it was about time we had to go to his house. It was starting to get pretty late. Evan lived about 7 miles away from the school. And we had to usually walk because we couldn't drive. So we started to head there, he told me we could take the railroad tracks through the woods because it would be a lot quicker than taking the main road. After about a mile or so we came up to the tracks. They were old abandon Railroad tracks from 1960's so they were really creepy looking in the first place. Everything outside was dead: trees, ground, the sky. But we had to get home fast because it was starting to get dark outside, and some of our friends told us about a legend that when it gets dark out there is a man that walks around the tracks dressed in what seems like and old child's dog costume from halloween. Kinda disturbing I know. But this guy apparently REALLY likes children lets just say that. There have been a few reports of missing kids that all disappears during night. Me and Evan started to pick up the pace as it was just about pitch black outside from the thick clouds covering the moon. We started running as it turned completely dark. But we were still about 5 miles away from his house. I remember Evan started to panic as we got no signal from our cell phones. The only light that we had was the faint glow from his cell phone. We started to hear vague scuttling noises from behind us. We were both sweating and frozen from pure fear of what was coming. We didn't think it was true but we heard him start making weird barking noises like he was trying to be cute. He sounded like he was far away but when even flashed his cell phone around we saw him. He had like 5 strands of hair, a face that looks like it has never been washed, 3 teeth, a black puppy costume for a small child. He said in a very playful voice like we were babies " It is late but I will still play." He grabbed Evan's forearm, and then the adrenaline kicked in the both of us. We ran faster than any kid has ever gone. Granted I'm on the heavy side not very fit i probably ran faster than the an olympic runner. We looked back only to see that sick fuck was still coming for us singing children's songs. Evan got his foot stuck under a loose board and broke his ankle. I didn't know what to do I was so scared of what was going on. I just kept running and crying as I could hear the sounds of Evan screaming in the distance. I ran for 5 miles straight to his house. When I got there I told his mom what had happened and we called the cops. They came to the house straight away and went to search for my missing friends. But by the time this all had happened I had passed out. The next morning when I woke up the cops were already at my house. They told me they had found my friend dead in an old shack that was about a mile off the tracks in the distance. Apparently the man had taken children and completely gutted them. Then he took pictures with the kids naked and their guts hanging out while he is licking them or raping the dead bodies. The cops also told me that he would use the kids organs as some kind of stimulant for his dick. They had found semen in all of the organs. They had never found the man or even a trace that he existed. But I knew he was still out there "playing" with kids. R.I.P Evan Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances